


Gods of War

by TallyTheFandomQueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Missing Persons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallyTheFandomQueen/pseuds/TallyTheFandomQueen
Summary: In a world protected by superhero-like demigods, Rey must face her past as she searches for her missing son.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

He thought of the old gods. The ones that came before him and his time. Yoda, the God of Wisdom; Vader, the God of War; Padme; the Goddess of Love; Luke and Leia, the Gods of Light; Han, the God of the Skies who flew into battle with his mighty silver falcon; and Snoke, the God of Darkness. Rumor has it that Snoke murdered his own father, Palpatine, to rise as King of the Gods. In doing so he faced and defeated the other gods. Vader, Padme, and Yoda all dead; Luke, Leia, and Solo missing, unseen for generations. 

He thought of the tales as he watched her sleep; her long eyelashes fanned across her cheek, her mouth slightly open. A strand of chestnut hair lay across her face, and he gently tucked it behind her ear. She was perfect. Smart, beautiful, incredibly strong-willed, she was everything to him. He wanted to tell her the truth, but he didn’t know how. Here, it was just them, away from the pressures and demands of the world. Here, he was free to love her, make love to her, and simply just be. 

The sound of an incoming communication pulled him from his thoughts. Gently removing his arm from under her, he rose from the bed. She didn’t wake, instead rolling to face away from him. He stepped into the hallway, leaving the door open a crack, he could see the sliver of light fall across the bed and across her tanned, bare shoulder. 

“Yes?” he answered, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Ren, you are needed. You are to return at once.”

“Master, surely others can fill my place? I do not wish to return.”

“Do not test me boy!” the raspy voice responded. “Your place is here, with the others. Not with some mortal whore!”

His hands clenched into fists. “No. I will not leave her.”

“You misunderstand me, my son. You will return, now, or the girl dies.”

He paused, his heart breaking. How could he leave her? He loved her! She was his light! He’s not sure how his master had found out about her. They were hidden, he had been sure of it. He closed his eyes, resigned to keep her safe. 

“Yes Master.”

The communication ended, leaving him in the hallway, tears in his eyes. His fist landed on the wall with a quiet thump. His chest was tight, the pain of loss already making itself present. He turned back into the bedroom, and let his gazed at the young woman. She had rolled back over, the light from the hallway now falling across her naked chest. She was stunning, all soft lines over firm muscles. She was supposed to be his, he knew it deep in his bones. He had to keep her safe, and if that meant leaving without telling her who he really was, so be it. 

He quickly dressed and scribbled a note for her on a piece of scrap paper. With tears in his eyes, he leaned over and kissed her forehead, whispering; “I love you. I’ll come back for you sweetheart, I promise.”

Then he stood, and walked out the door, leaving the small note on his pillow close to her head.

_ “I’m sorry.” _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_ Five years later _ . 

“Jackson,  _ please  _ put your pants on. Mummy is already running late!” Rey shouted, pulling her hair back into a messy bun.

“No! I’m a Champion, like Flyboy!” the four-year-old shouted back, climbing on top of the couch before launching himself into the air. 

_ Of course, _ Rey thought to herself,  _ his favorite Champion is the cocky showoff demigod who can fly. _

“Jackson. I need you to get dressed. Kaydel will be here any minute.”

As if on cue, the doorbell rang, announcing the babysitter’s arrival. Jackson flew past her to the door, now holding his favorite blanket out behind him like a cape, still not wearing pants. Black-haired boy stood at the door, bouncing on his toes, as Rey opened the door. 

“Kay!” Jackson shouted, dragging the young blonde woman into the house. “I’m Flyboy!”

“I’m sorry, Kay,” Rey said softly, “he’s obsessed with those heroes and refused to put on pants.”

“No worries! He’s a kid!”

Rey huffed in exasperation and pulled on her coat.

“He’s already had lunch and a snack. Dinner is in the fridge, hope you’re ok with spaghetti,” Rey replied as she grabbed her purse. 

Kaydel gave her a thumbs up as Jackson practically dragged her down the hallway into his room. 

“Jackson, I love you! Be good for Kaydel!” she shouted from the door.

“Ok! Love you Mama!”

And with that, Rey smiled and closed the door. 

  
  


Rey loved the crowd at Maz’s Cantina. They were always friendly, no matter the time of day, and always tipped her well. It was the tail-end of the dinner rush, laughter filling the air as the sounds of families and children died down. Chewie, an old regular, sat at the bar, a beer already in 

hand. 

“Hey Chewie,” she said with a smile. “The usual?” The grizzled man grumbled at her in affirmation. Chewie came in every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and always ordered the same thing. He would sit at the bar, order a beer, and Rey would always get his order while he drank; steak, medium-rare, with a baked potato topped with sour cream, cheddar cheese, and bacon, and served with a cup of whatever the soup of the day was. Today’s was lemon, chicken, and rice. Maz loved Chewie and always made sure his first beer was on the house. Rey had a soft spot for the man as well, the pair bonding over their love of fixing up old cars. Rey had been an engineering student before Jackson was born. She had planned to get her Master’s in Aerospace Engineering and dreamed of working on jets and planes, but life had other plans for her. 

So she found herself here at Maz’s Cantina, waiting tables. The pay was decent and the tips were good. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for her and Jackson to live in their tiny two bedroom bungalow. Kaydel lived next door and watched Jackson for dirt cheap, since Rey kept her hunk of junk car running for free.

Rey brought Chewie his dinner, receiving a rough “thanks” in return. She topped off a few drinks when Rose, another server, popped her head out from the office. 

“Rey, you might want to see this.”

There were only a few patrons left, finishing up their meals since the kitchen had closed fifteen minutes ago. 

Rey walked into the office, finding Maz and Rose staring at the small TV on Maz’s desk.

“What’s going on?” she asked. The images on the screen displayed a horrific train derailment. Half of the train cars lay on their sides in a ditch, while the other cars are scrunched together, with the last car practically on top of its neighbor. 

“Oh my God,” she whispered, her hand flying to cover her mouth. 

The reporter was doing his best to provide information despite the rush of activity around him. There were sirens and flashing lights of emergency response vehicles as first responders rushed to help.

“We are still unsure as to how many passengers are injured. Officials say that the train was carrying 183 passengers and 44 staff members from Batuu to  Coruscant. Of the 183 passengers, at least 42 were children.”

Rey gasped and Rose gripped her hand.

“Those poor dears,” Maz mourned. They watched as first responders scrambled to rescue the passengers. Those who emerged from the wreckage were wounded, blood covering their clothes. The camera zoomed in on the last train car, the lights from work vehicles illuminating the terrified faces of several children. 

“Oh Maker!” Rose gasped as Rey felt her stomach drop. She was terrified for those children. They were somebody’s babies. Suddenly, the screen illuminated with a bright flash.

“Oh my God!” the reporter shouted. “The engine just caught fire, the entire first car is engulfed in flames!”

Rey let out a choked sob and gripped Rose tighter. The three women watched in horror as firefighters attempted to extinguish the flames while first responders continued to drag people from the wreckage. As they watched, the reporter directed the camera to several approaching figures. Even from afar, they were recognizable. 

_ Champions _

Elite demigods with superpowers that they used to protect the city and its citizens. They were the children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren of the Old Gods that lived generations ago. They didn’t appear unless the situation was dire. 

Out of the shadows emerged the four Champions who protected Coruscant. Each major city had their own set of Champions who swore to protect its people; Naboo, Tatooine, Chandrilla, and many others. They called themselves  _ the Order _ , though the people referred to them as Champions; heroes sent to protect and rescue. 

As they entered the light, Rey could see each of the Champions. Phasma, with her chrome armor and cape. She was impervious to the elements and possessed amazing strength. The Trooper, in white motorcycle leathers and helmet, was skilled with otherworldly fighting ability and celestial weapons. Flyboy, dressed in orange and white had the power of speed and flight, and travelled with his bird-like drone, affectionately known as BB. And Kylo Ren, an imposing man dressed in all black with a swirling cape and intimidating helmet. He was capable of moving objects without touching them, and fought with a deadly sword made of fire. 

They immediately worked with the first responders, Kylo Ren barked orders before they set upon the wreckage. Phasma immediately disconnected the burning engine and car from the rest of the train, pushing it a safe distance away, as Flyboy made his way to the elevated car, wrenching open the doors, and began carrying down children two at a time. The Trooper utilized his expert agility to hop on top of one overturned car, removing the door and helping people escape. Kylo Ren held out his hand and ripped open the side of another car, allowing first responders to rush in and assist the wounded. When Flyboy had carefully airlifted each child down to safety, Kylo Ren reached out his hand, lifting the entire car and placing it safely on the ground. Within moments, the chaos has calmed. The fire had been contained, and those trapped had been freed. The Order turned and started to leave the scene, but were stopped by the reporter. 

“Champions! Thank you for your assistance! You saved a lot of lives today” the reporter said, holding out the microphone in front of Kylo Ren. He paused, then quietly turned away from the camera, jerking his head as a signal to the others to follow, the Trooper and Phasma walked away with him, but Flyboy paused in front of the camera.

“Thank you, man!” he said, slapping the reporter on the back. “You know, the real thanks goes out to the first responders. We really couldn’t have done it without you! I mean, we probably could have, since we're demigods, but you know, you guys are important too!”

Rey felt herself let out a breath, relief flooding her body. She walked back into the dining area, and had found that all of the patrons had left. She slumped against the bar.

“Rey, go home. I’ll close up here.” Rose said.

“Are you sure? I can stay.”

“I’m sure. After seeing those kids I’m sure you want to get home to Jackson.”

Rey nodded. “Thank you Rose.” She hugged her friend, cashed out, and left for home. 

  
  


When she walked in her front door, she found Kaydel in front of the TV, still watching the news that was showing the Champions’ rescues on a loop, intermixed with shots of the wreckage and the first responders still working. 

“Hey,” Rey said, “how was he?”

“I actually just got him to bed a little bit ago. He insisted on staying up and watching the Order.” Kaydel responded, grabbing her coat and purse. Rey nodded and handed Kaydel some cash.

“It’s alright. I know how he gets when he sees Flyboy on TV.”

She held the door as Kaydel left, letting out a massive sigh once she had closed the door. She took off her shoes and coat and turned off the TV, before quietly padding to Jackson’s room. She opened the door just a crack to see him asleep on his bed, his BB stuffed toy grasped in his arms. Rey quietly walked in, and stroked his black hair away from his face before kissing the boy’s forehead and whispering; “Goodnight my little Champion. I love you.”

She left Jackson’s room and made her way to her own. There she stripped out of her clothes, and all but collapsed onto the bed. As her mind reeled with thoughts of the wreck, the children, and the Order, she drifted off into a fitful sleep. 

That night, she dreamt of children screaming, terrified faces behind glass, and the fear that her own child was trapped inside.

  
  


She awoke to sunlight streaming across her face. He blinked a few times, confused at how bright it was. She rolled over and checked the time on her phone. 10:13 AM. She was shocked at the time. Jackson was always up by 8:30. Worried that he might be sick, she rolled out of bed and pulled on some leggings and a t-shirt. She walked down the hall and paused at his door, knocking quietly.

“Jack, you alright in there?” there was no answer as she opened the door. “Baby? It’s time to-”

But the words fell as she looked around the room. 

Her son wasn’t there.

  
  



End file.
